x_the_shadow_hedgehog_nearcomplete_unfusedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:X the Hedgehog
Just a wandering critic, don't mind me. Greetings, I am User: Joshua the Hedgehog, otherwise nicknamed as The Random Savage God . I've noticed the existence of your wiki from your profile on SFCW. And as such, I noticed the existence of your character.. which looks really organized. However, I don't see why it has to be on a Wiki's homepage, instead of a page. Surely you have other plans for this wiki.. right? Alrighty, now for the character.. Eh, i'm very surprised actually. Even with all of his abilities, he is only capable of blowing up half a planet.. which is still overpowered mind you, but.. I was honestly expecting something bigger, but with this destructive power being limited.. is something I have never seen with these kinds of characters.. You have actually managed to impress me.. well done! Keep in mind though, that your character is still more powerful than others (Both Classic and Modern), and it's recommended that, if you were to insert him in roleplays, that you would avoid certain roleplays, or make a nerfed version of your character(s). Speaking of roleplays.. If you are ever interested in roleplaying with me, or just simply wish to speak to me, then please contact me on the following: *Skype: live:warjoshua10 *Xbox Live: Jo5htheHedgehog *Steam: Jkirk_Federations_JTH If you took the time to read this, then I humbly thank you. Keep in mind however.. if you react identical, or similar to how This individual user reacted.. I won't hesitate to take action. 'Kay, thanks, bye! ^^ Replying to Josh. Thank you for the feedback. I was pretty impressed with what my mind could come up with myself, but of course, it wasn't just me who created all of X. X was made by me and a couple of friends. I came up with the main designs and the abilities. My friends came up with his team and the Absorption ability. And if I ever do friend request you on xbox, my user is BulkTeacher669. Pleasure meeting you. CreationxAndxDestruction (talk) 01:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Replies are strong with this one. I see. Nevertheless, I hope the both of us can get along, and perhaps one day we can actively roleplay o3o (Don't mind the overpoweredness of my main persona, my other characters are usually balanced in a way, lel .3.) Great! Hope to see you in RPs, then! Eh, I've actually made X's powers multiply once before...Buffed him up for an RP. Then, y'know. Things... CreationxAndxDestruction (talk) 15:04, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Yey. Ohhh boy .3. Alrighty then, just tell me on a talk page somewhere in Wikia, or Skype when you want to do a Roleplay, and then we shall commence. Oh yeah, this is also a thing .3. Oh, another thing: I'd like to point out I have severely nerfed Nazo after he fused with X. I mean, Nazo's basic "strength" could destroy the galaxy, if you recall. I had no choice: If X were to absorb him, I'd have to severely nerf him. I'd also like to point out that he's only strong enough to bomb half the world in Hyper. In a basic form he's not extremely powerful, he just utilizes Timewarp so much it's a surprise the galaxy hasn't collapsed anyways. Not trying to be rude, if that's how you're taking it, I just feel like you misread one or two pieces, or I just didn't give enough info... CreationxAndxDestruction (talk) 15:40, April 2, 2017 (UTC)